1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products which can be used to facilitate diagnosis and simulations of living organisms, including computing interfaces and devices capable of rendering anatomical elements and relevant information for related conditions and treatment options.
2. The Relevant Technology
Modern medical practices and information technologies have enriched and extended human life by identifying and disseminating medical information which can help individuals pursue healthy life choices and that is usable to treat a variety of medical conditions.
The application of appropriate medical treatments is often dependent upon the accuracy of medical diagnosis as well as the education that medical practitioners and patients have regarding any particular medical condition and the corresponding consequences of different treatment options.
Computing technologies can facilitate the foregoing education of medical practitioners and patients. For instance, some computing systems have been developed that are capable of identifying and rendering specific anatomy and for diagnosing and providing information related to the treatment options for particular anatomical conditions. It is now commonplace in the medical profession to see the use of multimedia systems to at least supplement the education of medical practitioners, as well as patients, regarding anatomical conditions and related treatments.
Unfortunately, the variety and complexities of biological anatomy make it difficult to present any single system or interface that is capable of accommodating the educational needs and preferences of all medical practitioners and patients. Existing interfaces and educational materials, for example, are typically generalized and fail to provide the level of personalization that is typically desired and sometimes necessary to adequately educate a patient or medical professional regarding a particular patient's anatomy, diagnosis, and/or available treatment options.
Accordingly, there remains an ongoing need for further development in the field of medicine, with particular regard to the manner in which computing systems are used for identifying and presenting information related to different anatomical conditions and treatment options.